From Dusk 'Till Dawn
by MYDISNEYLOVE
Summary: Anastasia Fae has always thought of herself as strange... not special. But when a man by comes to her home claiming to be her father, Ana must adapt to her new life with the Cullens and she finds herself in a world full of vampires, werewolves and dark magic. Ani soon finds that fitting into her new family won't be the hardest part of her journey.


**Twlight: From Dusk 'Till Dawn  
Chapter 1 – Walking Blindly**

_**(A/N will be located at the very end of the page, please make sure you read it!)**_

* * *

It had been 16 years. 16 years of waiting; waiting for her to come back. Esme Cullen had waited 16 years to hold her daughter again. 16 years since Anastasia Cullen was born.

* * *

My name is Anastasia Fae, officially 16 years old, adopted. You'd have to be blind to not notice that. I know nothing of my true parents or my family or where I come from or who I am… I am just Anastasia Fae, 16 years old, adopted by Cora Fae.

I'm strange, some might say. I'm the girl who never takes a step outside her house, the one who's homeschooled, the one who has no friends, who lives in the medium size house in the middle of town… yeah, I'm _that _one. I rarely ever talk. Not mute, just quiet. Not known, just there.

But I am happy… Most of the time. Cora gives me what I want, what I need. She cares for me. She always has. She calls me her daughter, but I'm not. She says she is my mother, but she is not. I'm not blind. I'm not stupid. I know the truth. Well, I know part of the truth. I just don't know who my real family is or why they gave me up. And I may never know.

It's December 22, my birthday. It's freezing out, as always. Today is also a milestone. Well, I'm calling it that. I have decided that today I am making a friend. One way or another, on my birthday, I will make a friend. So I leave my house, a rare thing to do in my life. And I start walking.

People stare at me. I knew they would. People love Cora, with her sweet and innocent personality. Half the people in this town hardly know she has a daughter. So, yes, people love Cora but they are cautious of me. They don't think I'm dangerous. Just... strange. I smile though, and carry on.

I glance at the people around me. They all stop as I walk by. I can hear their whispers. They almost hurt. "Who is that?" "It's Cora's little girl." "What was her name?" I attempt to ignore it, block out the sounds and stares of everyone. If this is how the whole town thought of me, a friend would be harder to find then a needle in a hay stack.

I shake my head and put it down, staring at the ground as I walk. I'm not used to the cold, not used to that frozen feeling on my face. I'm used to being inside, with warmth I can control! I can automatically feel my smile fade. I couldn't turn back and head home. I'd look like a chicken. But I also look strange just walking along the street on the frozen side-walk. In other words, I am conflicted.

I must be so interested with the side-walk because I don't bother to look up. Which means I don't know what's ahead. And that means I will run into someone. That's exactly what I did.

The person hit my shoulder. Hard. I slipped backwards a little but I was able to catch myself before I hit the ground. It would be super embarrassing if I hit the floor. I already stuck in peoples mind as the strange mute girl, adding in clumsy would be a little too much to handle. I steady myself, barely keeping my balance on my two feet.

I blinked a few times and looked up at the person I had bumped into. I wait for a rant, another push, a dirty look or even a hit straight to the face – or gut… I honestly don't think it matters it will hurt either way. But none of that came. There was a soft face in front of me. It was a women, maybe she was 18, 19 or even 20. She was a very pretty girl, short brownish hair. She was really pale; about the same height as me. Either I was tall or she was short, probably both. She has this look, or something… It kind of freaked me out, I'm not going to lie but I just can't look away from her. I snap back into reality and choke out, "S-Sorry."

This girl just kept staring at me, she seemed shocked at first. But slowly, a smile crept onto her face. "You don't need to be sorry." She chirped as she grinned at me. I raise my eyebrows. She reminded me of one of those pixie fairies. Like Tinkerbell… but with brown hair.

"Oh..." I replied, glancing down at the floor. This was my chance to make a friend, but I froze! Did I forget how to talk to people? I quickly look back up at her, and open my mouth to speak, "I'm… um..."

"… Ani. Or Anastasia" The girl answers for me with a huge smile on her face, "I know... and I'm Alice." She continued, extending her hand for me to shake. I don't take it though, I just stand there in shock. _Freaky…_

"H-How do you know my name?" I ask her quickly, as I take a step back away from this 'Alice' girl. _…Really freaky…_

Alice put a small, gentle smile on her face. "I'll see you later, Ani." Was all she said. What did that mean? And with no other words, Alice turned around and walked away, there was a small skip in her step. And I was left there, confused and freezing. Are all people this strange…? Or is it just me…?

I shook of the memory of even meeting this girl and quickly made my way back home. I now realize why I spent my whole life on the inside of walls, for that very reason. People are strange. I couldn't be that strange, right?

I hurry to my house. Hopefully, Cora was home. I'm starving and all I want is to be around a familiar person. I quickly open the door, but freeze at the sight. Sure enough, there was Cora, but there was also a man there. He had this blonde hair that almost seemed white. And... pale skin… just strange looking. Kind of like Alice was.

Cora turned around to face me. Her eyes were red; I can tell she has been crying. "Ana..." she breathed, rushing to stand in front of me, "... darling I need you to go to your room, okay?" She asked, as she sniffled a little. Yes, she had defiantly been crying.

I look to the pale man frightened, and then back Cora. I'm not able to speak, mostly because I have no clue what to say. I only nod; what was going on? I hurry past Cora and up the stairs. But I don't go to my room, curiosity makes me stay. I hide at the top of the stairs so they couldn't see me and I simply listen.

"You can't take her away from me!"

"She is _not_ your daughter, Cora."

"But I raised her, and cared for her. She_ is_ my daughter."

"She has to be with her family."

"I am her family."

"Her real family."

"You gave her up!"

"But she belongs to us."

I gasp, louder than I had expected to. I shake my head quickly. This man... this man is my father. And he wants to take me away…? "Ana!" Cora calls to me. My eyes widened and slow my breathing. It's like walking blindly, you have no idea what's to come. But you're expected to get somewhere… I've wanted to meet my family since forever, but now in this situation. I'm not so sure anymore. I stop the shaking in my bones just a little. I quickly make my way down the stairs.

I try to act as natural as possible, like I heard nothing that they said. Cora sighed and walked to me. She stares at me for a moment, as if she was taking in my appearance… like she would never see me again. She gently grabs my shoulder, and pulls me into a hug. I can hear her cry into my shoulder. And look over her shoulder and I see the pale man. We make eye contact for a moment… he nods to me, as if assuring me of something. And then I knew…I just knew. He was my father. And I wanted to go with him.

Cora pulls back and stared at me for a second. She took a moment to pull herself together, wiping her tears and taking a deep breath. Cora stepped beside me so that I could see the man better, "Ana... this is Carlisle... he is... your birth father." She informed me, running a hand through my long hair. It seemed as if she hesitated to continue as she shut her eyes, "You have to go with him."

I look up shocked at Cora. Carlisle didn't seem rather shocked. He only nods to Cora, like he had expected this to happen. I glance at Carlisle and he puts a small smile on his face. A smile directed towards me. "I-" I started to say but was cut off.

"You have to , Anastasia, I'm sorry." Cora replied, she suddenly had no look on her face. No emotion in her eyes. It's like she didn't even care anymore. It was so strange.. "Go pack."

I quickly nod and hurry up the stairs without another word. I had no intention on arguing with anyone or making anything worse. I was pretty good at that… Everything about today was strange. I'm being ripped away from my 'mother' by someone who claims to be my father, on my birthday of all days. As I open the door to my room I can hear them still talking.

"Cora... you are making the right choice."

"I have no other choice."

* * *

I stayed silent as Carlisle took my bags from me and loaded them into his car. I only took what I need for a few weeks; Cora said I can come back for everything else when I'm ready. I still don't understand why she is just letting me go…

I glanced out the door; Carlisle seemed busy so I turned to Cora with a huff, "Why?" I asked her harshly, narrowing my eyes on the older woman. "You're just going to let me leave?!"

Cora seemed to look deeply upset – devastated even-, tears formed in the woman's soft brown eyes , "Ana, sweetheart," Cora choked, "… I'm sorry… but you need to go with your family, ok?"

"You _are _my family, Cora." I cried to her. I suddenly regret denying her as my mom all these years. Maybe if I had called her _mom _instead of _Cora_ she wouldn't let me go! Maybe if I didn't disagree every time she told me I was her daughter, I wouldn't be joining complete strangers…

"Anastasia, you just have to trust me… this _needs_ to happen. You came here once for your protection, and you have to leave now for your protection." Cora explained softly to me, _Oh, yes, because that explains everything! _"… all that's happening will make sense eventually, ok? Just trust me."

I shook my head quickly, "You know, I _really _think you just want to get rid of me or something because you make no sense… absolutely no sense. Just tell me what is going on, what is _really _going on." I snapped at Cora.

Cora went to open her mouth, as if to say something. But she stopped instantly once she saw Carlisle coming up behind me. I turned around slowly to face him, clenching my jaw to keep from screaming at this man who was taking me away.

I just… don't understand. _This _is all I wanted ever since I was a little girl. To be with my real family, for them to just show up and take me with them. I have always wanted to be with my real family; where I belong. But this… something just didn't seem right about this.

"Are you ready, Anastasia?" Carlisle asked me, taking my backpack I had slung over my shoulder. I gripped onto my stuffed kitty I have had since I was a baby and nodded once. _My father _smiled at me once more before walking to his car. I glance over my shoulder at Cora, not bothering to say goodbye… _this _… _this whole situation_… I was never going to let all of _this _go.

I took a few small, quiet and timid steps towards the car still gripping onto Kitty. _It's like walking blindly; you have no idea what's to come. But you're expected to get somewhere…_

* * *

**Twlight- From Dusk 'Till Dawn  
Chapter 1- Walking Blindly**

**A/N:**

**Hey! First off, I just wanted to say thank you so much for reading the first chapter. I decided to start putting the Author Note at the end of the chapter instead of the beginning… I thought maybe it would be less annoying this way. I have a few things I just want to say…**

**I wrote this story once upon a time on another account. The first chapter is nearly identical. I only changed some names, added on, etc. THAT WAS ME. I DID WRITE THAT FIRST STORY; I DID NOT STEAL IT. **

**I understand that a huge part of Twilight is, vampires cannot have children. Well, in my story Anastasia is a very special child and she is in fact the child of two vampires (Carlisle and Esme). Ana is SPECIAL, she has a destiny, she is the first human child born from two vampires. **

**This story DOES take place before Twilight (the first book). Therefore, I may right Miss Ana into the rest of the books and so on. **

**You like the cover photo? I like it. It took me forever to make but I think it was worth it. Before you ask, I made it on ipiccy. Com.**

**I love ideas! Do you guys have any ideas that could possibly help me to make this story better? I am totally open. Anything could happen, so don't be afraid to speak up.**

**I was thinking of having Anastasia be imprinted on by Seth? I will probably have that happen but what do YOU think?**

**I understand that this chapter is a little short. A total of about 2,569 words. That's kind of small for me. I am hoping later chapters will be longer. SO just think of this as an introduction.**

**Don't forget to review! For some reason, reviews give me inspiration! I guess I can kind of see if you give constructive critisizm, but don't be rude about it. I have gotten reviews on other accounts that broke my heart. If you like the story, please tell me! Reviews mean the world to me!**


End file.
